In the Cold
by God'srider
Summary: This is the sequel to New Year's Eve! Sam and Jake get stuck in a storm while searching for missing cows! How long will they be stranded? What will they do to survive? What will they talk about? bad summary...please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Phantom Stallion**

This story takes place a couple of weeks after my New Year's Eve story! Sam and Jake are dating still!

* * *

In the Cold

A couple weeks after New Year's Eve, Sam rode Ace up to Witch on War Drum Flats to search for seven stray cows. Sam was wearing her brown winter jacket and dark jeans with her working boots and looked every bit a cowgirl with her new brown Stetson on her head. Jake's black Stetson cast a shadow over his face and covered his dark hair and his jacket made him look even more muscled.

For a greeting the couple shared a joyful smile before allowing the horses to continue walking toward Lost Canyon, where the cows were last seen. To keep up with Witch, Ace took long strides and determinedly looked ahead of them.

A light snow began dusting the already white ground, but the search party pressed on. Sam happily took in the beautiful white landscape that looked pure and peaceful. Scanning the white scene for her pale stallion, Sam sat comfortably giving Ace his head.

The snow softened Jake's voice, "Looking for your horse, Brat?" He used his childish nickname for her because even though they were dating he stuck to the familiar name.

"Yeah, but he is probably still safely sealed in his secret valley," Sam took her eyes off the snowy scene to look at her boyfriend. A tingle traveled through her remembering their New Year's kiss and a soft smile covered her lips.

With his "mustang eyes", Jake held his girlfriend's gaze while taking in her slim figure and auburn hair. His signature tomcat grin raised the corner of his mouth when Sam blushed under his approving gaze.

Sam ducked her head watching Jake watch her. Her heart warmed at the thought of him liking the way she looked and so she returned his lazy grin with a smirk.

As they continued on, the snow started falling thicker just as they reached the trail that wound down in to the canyon. Then they spotted the heifers with their tails tucked from the cold huddled along the path. Skillfully, Jake moved Witch onto the narrow path and pushed the cows out of the canyon. Sam let Ace fall into step beside the cows on the right.

After braving the weather for about ten more minutes, the snow thickened once again and Jake began to search the visible parts of the mountain for any kind of shelter. He caught sight of a nearly six foot deep cave to the right of the trail.

Angling Witch and the herd toward it, Jake made sure Sam stuck close to the cows and didn't drift off. When they reached the small cave, Jake swung down from Witch and ground tied her near the entrance. He walked the few steps to Sam's side just as she jumped down from Ace.

Just as Sam's left foot reached the ground, her ankle rolled on a snow covered rock. Feeling herself falling, Sam awaited the sickening snap of her ankle bone as the ground rushed toward her side.

Jake darted his last step to Sam. Grabbing her left elbow with one hand and sliding his other arm beneath her lower back, he pulled her weight to him. Jake prayed he had caught her in time to avoid a broken bone.

Instead of feeling searing pain in her ankle and cold snow against her body, Sam felt a dull throb in her ankle and the Jake's strong arms around her. Smiling sheepishly, Sam looked up at Jake, "Thanks, that could've been a lot worse. You really do end up saving me a lot, you know."

Jake continued supporting her as he replied, "I could always stop." A mischievous look shined in his eyes at the comment.

"Hey, I was not complaining. To be honest, I really don't mind so much anymore." She purposefully implied that she liked it when he held her. Sam pushed herself out of his arms and swayed slightly on her weakened foot.

Moving next to her, Jake put a reassuring arm around her waist to steady her for the brief walk to the cave. "You could just start asking me to hug you 'stead of falling all the time," Jake joked back at her hidden comment.

Sam smiled and let him support her for their short walk. Entering the cave, Jake helped Sam slide to the floor before he tied both horses with their heads inside the shelter and rear ends in the cold. He then made sure the cows were sticking close by. Each cow huddled together against the mountainside and lay down.

Jake came back in and settled down next to Sam crossing his arms over his raised knees. Sam broke the silence, "Can't the horses come all the way in?"

Shaking his head, Jake replied, "Then we'd have to sit outside."

"Aren't they cold? What if they get sick?" Sam questioned as she watched the horses close their eyes.

"Naw, their heads are in here and have winter coats." Jake soothed Sam's worry over the horses with his sure words.

Despite her jacket, Sam felt a shiver run down her spine and rubbed her hands together for warmth. Jake saw Sam try to hide her shiver and slid closer so their thighs were touching and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Your ankle hurt?"

"Not too bad. I'm just cold." Sam felt his warmth radiating into her and nestled into his side resting her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for nearly two hours until five in the evening. The weather continued to drop and it hit about 15 degrees.

* * *

**Please Review with opinions, ideas, suggestion, feedback, etc.!!!!!!!! Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Phantom Stallion or there would be a 25th book!! Here is the second chapter so I hope everyone likes it adn read New Year's Eve first to see how Sam and Jake got together!! Thanks!

* * *

Standing up Jake, flipped his wool collar up around his neck and started toward the white blur of snow flurries beyond the cave. A jolt of nerves about the possibility of Jake leaving shot through Sam and she sprung to her feet, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for wood so we don't freeze tonight," Jake responded hoping Sam wouldn't argue. Since they had been dating neither fought as much, but it was inevitable at some point. Jake saw fear pass over Sam's brown eyes and felt himself torn between keeping her company or keeping healthy.

"No, you could get lost or I could freeze while you're gone or you could…." Sam argued for Jake's safety, but was interrupted.

"I have to Sam," he really didn't want to get into a fight.

Sam really did not want him out there alone or to be alone herself, "Then let me come with you."

"Sam, then we both might get lost and freeze. You stay." Jake commanded firmly yet patiently.

With a pensive look, Sam bit her lip wondering how to find a compromise that would comfort her and let Jake get wood. Her eyes suddenly lit with a solution and she got Jake's rope from Witch's saddle. "Take this in case you get lost," at Jake's puzzled expression she smirked, "I keep this end and you take the other end so you can only go 25 feet out from here and can follow the rope back if you get lost. Plus, then I won't be as worried."

Jake showed his approval and praise for the idea by grinning and taking his end to leave. Sam grabbed his arm taking his rope end from him and securely knotting it around his belt loop. Noticing Sam's worried expression and tense movements, Jake lifted Sam's chin with his rough hand and lifted her face to him. Lightly he brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "Don't worry."

Feeling more relaxed, Sam watched Jake's bulky form camouflage into the white wall of snow beyond. Settling down to await his return, Sam grasped her rope tightly. As time wore on, Sam's calm began to fade. After nearly 45 minutes, Sam was uptight. Countless scenarios were running through her head about Jake somehow getting lost and freezing while she froze alone in the cave.

Whispering a soft prayer for protection for Jake and comfort for her, Sam calmed somewhat. She still was nervous, but waited silently. Suddenly, Witch swiveled her ears and angled her head to the snow. Jake appeared with his brown jacket white from snow and his Stetson layered white.

Sam jumped to her feet falling forward because of her weak ankle, but regained balance before she actually fell. Hobbling the rest of the way to him, Sam saw him finish brushing off the clinging snow before she wrapped her arms around his middle. Jake responded putting his arms around her and succeeded in smoothing her nerves.

"You're freezing," Sam commented on his cold jacket and pink nose, "Did you find any wood?"

Jake turned to grab his findings and pulled a four foot wide branch covered in sticks varying in size. Sam's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "How long are we going to be here?"

"At least through tonight and it'll be cold. I decided to pick a tree branch, cut it down, and collect random smaller branches to fill the big one." Jake explained. He started to form a campfire by one corner of the cave while Sam unhooked her saddle bags from Ace.

After a moment of searching, Sam said, "Jake, here." Jake turned and caught the lighter Sam tossed to him. "Dad had me pack an emergency kit yesterday. Ironic, huh?"

"Yeah, What else did you pack in there?" Jake finished lighting the small, but warm fire and sat down in the corner near it.

Bringing her saddle bags, Sam joined Jake sitting directly next to him as she listed her kit items, "Two bottles of water, three granola bars, jerky, flashlight, band-aids, athletic wrap stuff, a tightly rolled fleece blanket, and a pocket knife. I still don't know how I fit all of it especially the blanket, but I'm glad I did."

Laughing at girls' uncanny ability to pack, Jake commented, "All should come in handy. Save the blanket for when the temperature drops more tonight."

As the sun disappeared, darkness surrounded the little cave. The campfire kept the inside covered in a warm glow that helped some of the isolation to melt away with the cold outside.

Sam organized her emergency stuff next to her and laid the saddle bags aside. Then she moved closer to Jake trying to warm him up and keep her warm too. Loving the way Jake made her feel safer; Sam rested her head on the cave wall behind her and sat silently absorbing her situation. If she had to pick anybody to be stranded in the wilderness with, she decided she wouldn't pick anyone besides Jake.

"Thanks, Jake." Sam voiced her feeling about it aloud.

"For what?" Jake sounded confused about Sam's seemingly random comment and looked down at her to hear her reply.

Sam felt genuinely blessed and it showed when she replied, "Being stuck in the mountains with me."

Still feeling confused, Jake said, "Huh?"

"I might explain it to you later," Sam teased falling into a contented silence.

* * *

**Please review!!!! thoughts, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Terri Farley adn do not own Phantom Stallion characters.**

* * *

A while later Jake moved from his place next to Sam and knelt in front of her, "How's your ankle?"

"Its fine, Jake." Sam used to hate it when he would hover over her injuries, but recently she found it almost sweet...almost. It could still be annoying after all she wasn't a child.

Skeptically, Jake gently lifted her ankle onto his knee. Rolling up the pant leg, Jake said, "Don't lie, Sam. I can tell when you are hurting." After he examined it, he spoke again, "Swollen and light purple, but okay." He then elevated it on one of her saddle bags and sat down next to her again.

Grimacing, Sam looked on the bright side, "It would have been broken if you didn't catch me." Sam was so grateful it wasn't broken. A few more minutes passed and Sam noticed Jake had placed his hand on his thigh and a tight expression filled his chiseled features.

Although he tried to hide his pain from her, Sam could tell when he was hurt just as he could tell when she was. Sympathetically, Sam asked, "Jake, how bad does it hurt?"

"I'm fine." He tried to cover his grimace as he spoke.

Sam immediately replied, "Don't lie, Jake. I can tell when you're hurt." Jake smiled at her mimicking.

"That's not fair. I said it first." Jake responded grinning despite the pain.

Wanting to help him, but unsure how, Sam asked, "What can I do?" Even though the accident had happened more than a year ago Sam felt guilty since she had made him go with her that stormy night. Remembering it nearly made her sick as she replayed Jake's pain.

"Nothing," Jake answered knowing the ache was flaring up from the cold and couldn't be helped. Glancing at Sam, Jake saw tears brimming her eyes, "Sam what's wrong?" He didn't like it when Sam was upset, it made him feel useless.

Feeling the terror from that long ago night, Sam replied, "I hated that night."

Jake was puzzled, "Why? We made it."

Biting her lip, Sam tried to stop the threatening tears, "I was so scared. I didn't know if you could make it, but didn't know what else to do or how to help."

"Sam, I knew you would get me home and didn't doubt you at all." Jake tried to help her calm down with his reassurance.

Sam continued, "Jake, you were in so much pain and I had to watch them give you all that medication before they pulled you off Teddy and put you in the truck." Sam paused taking a deep breath, "I wasn't even allowed to go with. I felt so vulnerable without you, you make me feel safe." A tear trickled down her cheek and added, "And it was my fault you got hurt."

Preparing to be honest, Jake answered, "It was never you fault. I wanted to go, I just denied it. I don't even remember much that I knew you were taking me home and I'd be okay. Plus, Sam you don't need me. You can hold your own," He finished his strangely long thought.

Another tear trailed down Sam's cheek as she remembered the way Jake had trusted her that night and again saw the blood seeping through his pant leg. "But you were hurt and I had never seen you in pain before. You were so helpless."

Jake raised his thumb to hear cheek and lightly wiped her tears away, "I knew you'd get us back safe. I was fine." Sam shook her head, but Jake continued, "I trust you and you don't need me."

"I guess that night although I continued to deny it after that, I realized that I liked knowing you were and are always there to help me and when I had to help you it scared me."

Jake looked down at her meeting her eyes, "Well, that's good because I plan to keep protecting you and I trust you to help me if I need it."

Sam smiled at his ego as she looked into his "mustang eyes", "Deal. Now what can I do to help?"

Knowing she wouldn't give up until he let her help him, he replied, "You could hold my hand." He smirked when Sam glared at him.

Despite her seeming unsatisfaction with his request, Sam picked his hand up off his thigh and held it between their legs. Softly, she squeezed his rough hand with her small hand and he quietly said, "Sam."

She again turned her head to face him and saw a tenderness surface in his eyes that surprised her. He leaned his head toward hers and softly caressed her lips with his. Pulling back he whispered, "I'm glad you trust me."

In response to his sweet kiss, she blushed before responding, "I'm glad you are stubborn enough to protect me."

They settled against the cave wall in silence content with the trust and safety they placed in each other.

* * *

**Please review!!! It would be greatly appreciated and!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally update! Sorry it has taken so long and this is so short! I will try to make the next chapter faster and longer! This may not be realistic but it was my idea so oh well!**

**I don't own Phantom Stallion or its characters!**

* * *

Warmth radiated into their bodies from their closeness. One of Jake's arms tightened protectively around Sam's middle. Finally relaxed, Sam felt her eyelids droop and her head slid forward on Jake's shoulder, but she jerked awake.

Leaning his head against the cave wall, Jake whispered, "Sam, you can go to sleep."

Sleepily she replied, "I don't want you to be awake all alone."

Jake answered easily, "I'll sleep too just set your watch to wake us up." Sam lifted her arm from beneath the blanket and set the alarm for eight in the morning.

Snuggling her head into Jake's neck and shoulder, Sam let herself fall asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, Jake let himself fade into sleep as well.

Shifting Sam onto the floor next to him, Jake caused Sam to open her eyes so he said, "I'm going for more wood." He passed her the rope and she took it. Standing slowly, Sam tested her ankle before tying one end around his waist.

Seeing the snow drifted around the cave entrance and the light flurries still falling, Sam asked, "When can we leave?"

Staring out at the white world, Jake replied, "If the snow stops, we could probably leave this afternoon.

Staring outside, Sam nodded saying, "Go fast and be safe." Jake gave her a hug and disappeared outside. Busying herself by rubbing ace down and then Witch, Sam distracted herself from worrying.

When she finished she moved their stack of supplies and began organizing it. A low rumble sounded from the mountain. Suddenly the horses backed eyes rolling into the snow spinning they plowed through with the cattle following close behind.

Frantically, Sam yanked on the rope to signal Jake before trailing the animals. They had made a shallow path through the drifts and Sam called sweetly, "Ace come back."

From atop a small drift, Sam saw the livestock tails raised pushing through the snow and fading into the distance. The snow had increased again and Sam turned rushing back to the cave.

Panic began to grow in her chest when she had been walking for a minute and still couldn't see the cave opening. A sheet of snow blurred her vision and the cold began to numb her.

Jake entered the cave with some wood after being signaled by Sam. All the animals and Sam had disappeared. Another rumble sounded from the mountain side and the realization of what was happening hit him.

Fighting the fear clawing at him, Jake firmly yanked the rope feeling her weight on the end. A louder rumble sounded and without hesitating, Jake jerked the rope pulling Sam closer to the cave.

When he could see her, the mountain gave a final roar and snow began to tumble from the mountainside. Regretting the pain he'd have to cause Sam, Jake yanked the rope hard bringing her to him in one final pull.

From the momentum Sam launched forward falling for the rough ground. Catching her in his arms Jake carried her to the back of the cave. Before either of them could speak, snow launched down the mountainside combining with the rocks and together they piled in front of the cave entrance.

The low glow of the fire was the only remaining light as the cave was isolated from the outside world leaving Sam and Jake stranded inside.

* * *

**Please review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I posted this one way faster than the last one! I hope everyone likes where I take the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion that would be Terri Farley!**

* * *

The harsh reality of their situation caused Sam to tremble against Jake's chest. Jake felt her shake and wrapped his arms safely around her.

Her voice wavered, "How are we getting out of her now?"

Despite Jake's own worries, Jake said, "We'll figure something out. You did the last time you were stranded by an avalanche."

"All I had to do was climb out that time." Sam tried to choke back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Yeah, all you had to do. Sam, that was hard too and I almost had a heart attack. So this time all we had to do is dig out," Jake reassured calmingly.

Fighting her emotions, Sam gripped Jake's jacket in her hands and nuzzled her face into it letting a silent tear trail down her cheek. Even though Jake wasn't a huge fan of showing your feelings, Sam took comfort in knowing he would help her.

He stroked her hair with his rough hands. After a few minutes, they just stood in each other's arms fearing what would happen next. Sam's tears stopped and she stepped back looking up at Jake.

Sam bit her lip, "I should have seen what was going on when the animals bolted."

"I should have figured it out too, sorry I hurt you when I pulled you in," Jake untied the rope from her waist and asked Sam's permission with his eyes to lift the hem of her shirt.

She nodded her head and whispered softly, "You saved me….again."

Jake saw the raw red skin were the rope had rubbed her and he lightly grazed it with his thumb, "It's kinda one of my hobbies." Sam smiled for the first time since they were trapped.

He let the shirt fall back in place and Sam sunk to the floor looking up at Jake with big eyes. Jake put another log on the fire and then judged the difficulty of getting through the wall of snow. "I'm gonna start digging from the side and piling rocks over there," he motioned to the opposite side of the cave.

Jake started scooping through the packed snow with his gloved hands and Sam sat down behind him as close as she could without being in the way. Looking at her over his shoulder, Jake asked, "Close enough, Brat?"

She smirked, but pretended to glare at him. A half hour passed and Jake had made a tunnel about three feet deep and four feet wide. Tapping him on the shoulder, Sam said, "You sit, my turn." He nodded and took up sitting in her spot resting his hands on his knees.

Sam continued to dig deeper and pile more rocks in the corner. Once the tunnel had reached about five feet deep, she flopped down next to Jake and rested her head against his shoulder.

Passing her a granola bar and some water, Jake let her rest and got up to start his next turn. For the next few hours they took turns digging further into the tunnel. By the time they reached around nine feet their gloves were soaked and fingers numb.

Sam's biceps throbbed and she pulled her gloves off to dry by the fire. Taking a break they tried to warm their purple fingertips.

Hours later Jake reached a large pile of rocks and was able to shift them enough to create a small hole. Peering through it, Jake could see the grey sky with an orange glow from the sinking sun.

Backing up, he slid into the cave, "Pack the saddlebags, you are outta here." Jake felt some relief enter his chest hoping he could at least get Sam out of the freezing cave.

As she was packing, Sam asked, "Why just me?" Worry gnawed at her mind at the thought of having to walk back to the ranch by herself with Jake waiting helplessly in the dark cave.

"The hole is too small for me so after you're through we can figure something out." Jake prayed she wouldn't be difficult.

"Alright,"Sam agreed pulling her wet gloves back on, she hugged Jake tightly and then scrambled into the tunnel. She squeezed through the hole and turned for him to pass her the saddlebags.

Stacking them away from the hole, then she turned immediately to talk to Jake, "Pass me rock and I'll stack them out here." After another half hour, Jake pulled himself out of the cold cave that had been their dungeon.

Huffing they both sat on the snow catching their breath. Jake stood up first helping Sam to her feet next to them. Staring down, the two took in the daunting hike before them and on to the snow covered playa which they would have to trudge across to make it home.

Sighing Sam felt her wet jeans with her wet gloves and shivered. Jake slung an arm over her shoulders and squeezed assuringly

Each carrying one bag, they began their treacherous hike down the mountain. Walking sideways so he didn't slip Jake eased down first. Sam followed in his big footsteps so she didn't have to risk making her own path.

Half way down Sam finally voiced her fears, "Do you think the horses made it?"

"They're fast and got a good head start," Jake answered evasively.

Sam prodded for the answer, "Do you think they were fast enough?"

Jake gently responded, "I don't know Sam. I hope so."

* * *

**Please review!!! I love hearing what my readers think! I think I am going to have Jake and Sam start talking next chapter so if you have any conversation ideas let me know! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One or two chapters after this one! How exciting! This chapter is kinda fluffy and probably a little OOC, but was really fun to write and I tried to make it believable!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion.**

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the stranded two reached level ground. Sam slumped onto a rock letting out a deep breath. It was eleven at night and pitch black, no stars shown through the grey blanket of clouds in the sky.

Jake sat next to Sam and their breathing remained heavy for a few minutes. The temperature was around 5 degrees and the bottom of their jeans were soaked from the snow.

Beginning to walk, Sam asked, "Are we going to walk all night?"

Jake grunted, "No other option. Too cold and no shelter out here. Sorry, we're gonna have to walk all night."

A giggle escaped Sam and Jake looked at her surprised, "It's not your fault, Jake. When you finally decide to apologize for something, you apologize for something you had no control over."

Jake smirked at his girlfriend, "I have nothing else to apologize for." Sam laughed out loud causing Jake to grin. Somehow they were going to have to keep their minds off the cold and long walk.

After a couple seconds, Sam's laughter subsided and she spoke up again, "Can we talk?"

Glancing over at her, Jake answered, "I guess we don't have anything else to do."

"We will take turns asking each other questions and I'm starting. What was your," Sam sunk up to her thigh in snow, "um, Jake could you help pull me out. I'm kinda stuck."

He turned at grabbed her reaching hands. In one tug she was next to him again and finished her question like nothing had happened, "What was your first year of high school like?"

Frowning slightly, Jake looked at her so she tried to explain, "I wasn't here for it and we never talked about. We kinda just pretended those two years never happened."

Jake answered softly, "Sometimes feels like they didn't."

"Sometimes, now answer my question." Sam was really curious and ignored the fact that she had just sunk up to her shin in snow.

Jake rubbed his neck, "It was easy, more fun than Jr. High, but it was honestly boring."

"Why?" Sam huffed pushing herself out of the snow.

"It's just school, same friends, just different place." Jake answered matter of factly.

Sam nodded, "True, but more responsibility and pressure."

This time Jake nodded, "Now I get to ask a question?" At Sam's nod, he continued, "Were you scared moving to the city, having to make new friends, new school, and no horses?"

Surprised at his participation in the conversation, Sam looked at him contemplating her answer, "Yeah, it was scary. I was mostly nervous. I didn't know anyone. The city was intimidating, but I got used to it. I missed horses, but was too shaken up over Blackie that I thought I would never ride again. It took a while, but Aunt Sue helped me and I got through always dreaming that dad would call to say I could come home. That was probably more than you wanted to know."

Jake snatched her hand, "No, I wanted to know. Did you make friends fast?"

"Second week at school I met Pam on the basketball team and then we were all friends, but Pam was my best friend there. I missed you though. You'd always been there my whole life and then you weren't." Sam squeezed his rough hand.

"Can I apologize for that?" Jake teased.

Sam smiled, "No, that wasn't your fault either."

"Since we're being honest, I missed you while you were gone too. Basically, I had a lot more free time to fill with work." Jake tugged Sam out of the snow after she sunk again.

"Really? When I first left, I thought you'd be happy you didn't have to deal with me anymore." Sam looked at Jake in time for her to see him take his hand from her and give her a shove. It was hard enough to send her into the snow and her body burrowed in about two feet.

Jake shot her his tomcat grin, "Why'd you think that? You were my best friend too and still are." Sam smiled and then she threw a snowball at him hitting him on the cheek.

Laughter bubbled up in here and she giggled uncontrollably as they got into a snow ball fight. Since he had the upper hand from standing above her, Jake was definitely winning until Sam shot her foot out catching the back of his good leg behind the knee.

Loosing his balance, Jake fell into the snow next to her. Their chests were both heaving as they gasped for air between fits of laughter. Sam giggled, "Now we are even. Truce."

"For now," Jake promised. They caught their breath and Jake stood up. Helping Sam up, Jake said, "We better keep going."

Taking a few steps Sam sunk to her knees, "Why do I sink in when you weigh more?"

Shrugging Jake answered, "I guess I'm just lighter on my feet. I am Shoshone, you know?"

Smiling Sam mumbled, "Still doesn't make any sense." Jake smiled back at her and took her hand in his again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Please review!!!!! Only one/two chapters left so let me know what you want to see!! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, so I haven't updated this in forever! Sorry it has taken so long! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion or its characters, but I do own the books!**

* * *

At one in the morning, Sam and Jake trudged along in the snow hand in hand. The temperature continued to drop steadily so by now it was around 0 degrees and snow began to fall lightly to the ground.

Unable to control the shivering, Sam shuffled along trying not to slow them down. Gazing across the range, her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the scene before her. Even in her freezing state, she admired the white landscape glowing in the pale moonlight.

The falling snowflakes resembled thousands of tiny stars floating down to cover the playa with wishes and hopes. Talking through chattering teeth, Sam whispered into the still night, "It's beautiful."

A soft smile tugged on Jake's lips. Only Sam would be close to frozen and notice the view, so he looked at it too, "Yeah."

Smirking at his short response, Sam chattered, "Back to one word answers."

Jake just grinned in a sheepish response and they continued on. At least a good two miles remained before they would make it to River Bend, but it was hard to tell in the falling snow. A few more minutes passed in the quiet and they pressed on.

Sam's hand tugged on Jake's and he paused to look at her. She had stumbled again and sunk up to her knees in snow. Making a frustrated groan, Sam folded her legs in her lap so she was sitting cross legged but made no move to get up, "I just need a break."

Nodding, Jake answered quietly, "I know, but you can't. You'll freeze." Sam looked pleadingly up at him and he felt his resolve waver. She really did look exhausted, but they couldn't stop or they might fall asleep.

Two minutes passed and Sam continued to sit in a heap on the snow. Jake pulled her arm gently, "Come on."

Sighing deeply, Sam grumbled, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Jake laughed causing Sam to grin. Shuffling a few more feet, Sam was glad Jake was with her. He was strong and wouldn't let them die out here in the freezing cold and that in itself was comforting.

As the time neared two A.M. Sam slowed down even further, "Sorry Jake. I really am trying," she paused to calm her shaking lips, "I just can't seem to move any faster than I am now."

"'s okay." Jake mumbled. He understood why she was moving slow, but knew they needed to hurry. He stopped and Sam followed his example. Letting go of her hand, he said, "Here," squatting down in front of her, "hop on."

"No Jake. I am too heavy and you are tired," Sam shook her head and got ready to walk away. Raising back to his full height, Jake grabbed her hand. She turned looking up into his "mustang eyes". Seeing his care and concern, Sam swallowed a lump in her throat.

When Sam turned around, Jake couldn't look away. Her face was framed with her windblown auburn hair and highlighted the pink in her cheeks. Snowflakes clung to her hair and eyelashes making her look delicate and beautiful. Her eyes shined with emotion that he knew he wasn't supposed to see, but it only intensified her beauty.

Unable to resist, he pulled her close to him and kissed her slowly. At first he felt her stiffen, and then she seemed to relax into his arms.

Although she was caught by surprise given the circumstances, Sam felt her heart melt into a puddle as soon as she felt his gentle caress. Allowing him to hold her up, she leaned into him and closed her eyes savoring his warm touch in the freezing weather.

After another moment, Jake eased back. Easing her eyes open, Sam smiled brilliantly at him. With his signature "tomcat grin", he hugged her close.

A small sigh escaped Sam's chapped lips, "You're warm."

"Thanks, now get on my back," Jake was hoping she wouldn't fight him on this. He knew she was tired and they were both cold so it might actually help them stay a little warmer. By now, their hands and feet were numb from cold and their faces burned from the biting wind and wet snow. Luckily, they had so far managed to escape serious frostbite, but it would come if they didn't make it home soon.

"Jake that will just make you more tired than you already are and I can walk," Sam bit her lip and nuzzled further into Jake trying to get warm.

Letting out a long breath, he rubbed Sam's arms trying to warm her up some. "Come on, Brat. Just for a little bit and it will help us stay warm plus you're so tired you keep falling in the snow."

Sam huffed out a short breath in defeat, "Fine but only because you used so many words to convince me and only for a little bit."

Taking a step back, Jake turned around and Sam jumped onto his back. Since he had to hold on to her legs so she didn't fall, Sam had to hold the saddlebags. Once they were resituated, Jake started walking steadily across the snowy range.

Sam leaned her head against his shoulder for a wind break and said, "Tell me when you get too tired or before that."

"K," Jake answered determined to make it as far as he possibly could without falling over in exhaustion. Walking in his typical long, smooth stride across the deep snow, Jake felt Sam relax in a few minutes and wondered how she managed to hang onto the saddle bags while she was still asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last so I hope you like it!!! Please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter!!! I finally finished it so I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion characters or places, but I have the books!**

* * *

Two hours later, Sam and Jake walked side by side across the white range hoping they made it home before the cold became too much for them to handle. Cresting a drift of snow, Sam let out a joyful squeak as the glowing lights of River Bend Ranch greeted her.

Wrapping her arms around Jake's middle, Sam smiled as a tear trickled from her eye. Jake smiled and returned the embrace grinning from the sight of safety and warmth.

After a moment of celebration, the two trekked down the drift toward the bridge that crossed the frozen La Charla. Finally after what seemed like years, the couple crossed into the ranch yard.

The porch door banged open as family and friends poured from the house into the biting cold. Wyatt was the first to reach them and he enclosed Sam in a suffocating bear hug. Maxine was right behind him and pulled her tall son into a motherly embrace.

Wyatt framed Sam's face with his rough hands, "Are you okay, Sam?"

Noticing a tear on his cheek, Sam gave him a watery smile, "Yeah, Jake took care of me."

Brynna and Gram wiped tears from their face and took their turns hugging Sam as Jake's brothers took turns slapping him on the back. Gram wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and said, "Let's get them inside."

The group moved inside and packed into the dining room and kitchen. Jake sunk into a chair, but before Sam could sit next to him bony arms wrapped around her and blonde braids blocked her vision.

Jen talked to her in a shaky voice, "Sam Forster, you scared me to death and I was so afraid we would never see you again." Jen eased back and turned to look at Jake, "I even worried about you, but not as much."

Her statement coaxed a grin from Jake and Sam giggled with Jen.

Brynna spoke everyone's thoughts, "All of us were worried about both of you."

Sam drooped into her chair too tired to keep standing and Wyatt shared a look with Jake. Scott, the vet, stepped forward, "Sam, Jake, Do you think you need medical attention?"

Scrunching her nose, Sam began to shake her head no. Thinking better of it, she said, "Probably, it was really cold and I can't feel my fingers or toes." She looked at Jake and he nodded in agreement.

When Scott motioned for them to raise their hands, they obeyed stiffly. As they pulled their gloves off slowly, their purple fingers came into view. The people standing close enough to see gasped at their swollen fingers and the two grimaced from the stabs of pain that had begun to tingle through them.

Scott looked at each hand individually and assessed the damage, "They should return to normal, but you both need see a doctor to make sure."

Wyatt strode to get his keys, but Luke spoke up, "Wyatt, let's take 'em both in my truck so there is room."

Nodding, Wyatt turned to Brynna, "I'll call with an update."

She kissed his cheek and hugged Sam once more. Gram and Jen took turns hugging Sam as well before they could leave and Mrs. Ely hugged her son also.

After good-byes were exchanged, the three men shuffled out of the warm kitchen with Sam among them. Gram had wrapped a blanket around each Sam and Jake. In the back of the truck, Sam chattered, "I'm colder than I thought."

Luke flipped the heater on full blast and Jake scooted closer to her in the seat. The blankets were clutched securely around them and the cab was beginning to lose its chill when they pulled onto the road leading to Darton.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Luke asked, "What happened, son?"

Jake took Sam's hand in his and squeezed lightly so he didn't hurt her. Holding onto her hand, he answered his dad, "It got real bad sometime around when we found the cattle. We…uh went into this little overhang to wait it out, then there was an avalanche, the horses took off and the cattle followed and we were blocked in our cave."

Seeing Jake's discomfort, Sam took over, "We waited for a while and then we dug ourselves out and walked all the way home and you guys know the rest. Technically, Jake walked the whole way and gave me a piggy back ride for some of it because I kept sinking in the snow. And now here we are on the way to the hospital."

Wyatt looked at the rearview mirror and sent his daughter a proud smile, "You two did good surviving out there." Luke nodded his agreement.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence because the two adults were never ones to talk much and neither was Jake. Sam dozed off as the exhaustion took hold and her head rested against Jake.

* * *

In the hospital, Jake and Sam were ushered into different examining rooms and sat waiting for the doctor to come see them while their dads sat in the waiting room.

After a while, the doctors came out to talk with the ranchers about their kids. A tall doctor with floppy brown hair spoke first, "Jake will be held overnight as we take measures to ensure he regains full use of his fingers and toes and to replenish his warmth."

A blonde female doctor continued, "Sam will also be held overnight for the same reasons in addition to trying to get her fever down. They are both dehydrated so IV's will be administered to rehydrate them and help them regain their strength."

Luke nodded and Wyatt spoke, "Will Sam's fever cause any complications?"

The blonde answered, "It shouldn't. Her fever is most likely the result of being so small and being exposed to the freezing elements for so long and Jake is bigger with more body weight to keep him warm so he didn't get a fever."

The tall doctor finished, "They both will make a full recovery and be sent home tomorrow however you should keep them inside and resting for two or three days after they come home."

Sighing, Luke shared a look with Wyatt knowing how well that would go over with their busy teens.

* * *

Sam lay in her hospital bed that night, eyes open staring out the dark window at the snowy parking lot. Remembering their horse ride that felt like days before, she retraced the events following and smiled when she thought of how Jake had taken care of her and she had helped him. Although she didn't wish to be stranded in a blizzard again, Sam cherished the memories and conversations she had shared with him. With a soft smile on her chapped lips, Sam gave in to her tired body and mind.

A few rooms down Jake lay on his side focusing on the white walls of the hospital. His mind jumped to the adventures he and Sam had shared and his heart dropped remembering how close the avalanche had been to taking one of them with it down the rocky mountain. He smirked remembering how Sam had kept going without complaining even when she sunk up to her thighs in snow. Although he didn't like the situation they had been in, Jake was thankful for the time and memories he was able to share with Sam. Relaxing into his hospital bed, he closed his eyes finally letting the exhaustion take hold.

* * *

**Well, that is the end so tell me what you thought!!! And do you want a story that connects to it!!!!???? REVIEW!!! They help encourage me and make my day brighter!**


End file.
